Pandemos
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El amor lo domina todo, incluso la razón. Con los sentidos embobados, la culpa y el arrepentimiento también son un lejano recuerdo. AU. Mirajane/Laxus/Lisanna, Flare/Lucy, Gray/Juvia/Lyon, Sting/Rogue/Yukino (leve Natsu/Lucy y Natsu/Lisanna).


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

**Notas:** Quería hacer algo para San Valentín, pero tuve varios problemas y el tiempo no me dio. Igual, le dije a Rev-chan que lo haría y por eso decidí acabarlo a pesar de todo. Todo lo que acabo de decir es para que entiendan que esto es una mierda absoluta y no importa cuanto lo retoque no me gusta NADA NADA. Advertidos estáis.

También es un pseudo regalo de San Valentín para mis contactos que no es tal. ¿Por qué? Porque regalar una historia metida dentro de un OS con otras historias me parece muy impersonal para que sea un regalo, pero la intención estuvo en su momento. En fin, feliz San Valentín a quien lea.

**Advertencias: **Ya lo dije, que esto es una mierda, pero mierda o no como todas mis cosas M tiene sus detalles escabrosos como temas sexuales, homicidios y cosillas así.

**.**

* * *

**Pandemos.**

_Porque lo domina todo._

* * *

**I. La loba.**

No era su culpa, es que no lo era; o al menos, de eso se quería convencer ella.

—Jessica Rabbit dijo una vez —musitó, jugueteando con el lápiz en sus manos—: no soy mala, es que me han dibujado así.

Suspiró, cansada. Debían ya pasar de las ocho, pronto cerrarían la biblioteca y ella aún no terminaba su informe. Podría rogarle a Levy, que se encargaba de la biblioteca a esas horas, por unos pocos minutos más. Pero no podía hacerle eso, claro que no, sabía que la chica tenía planes, igual que todos.

«Todos menos yo».

Lisanna dejó el lápiz en la mesa, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Podía haber terminado el informe hace tiempo, pero inconscientemente no quería llegar a casa.

La familia perfecta, eso decían todos, que ella vivía con la pareja perfecta, y eso los convertía en la familia perfecta. Por supuesto, todos esos comentarios incluían a Lisanna como la joven perfecta, la que siempre tenía buenas calificaciones y era amable con todos.

—Yo no soy mala —repitió, abriendo su bolso, dispuesta a guardar sus cosas—, pero tampoco soy buena.

Ni tenía a la familia perfecta.

Ella y sus hermanos habían perdido a sus padres de pequeños, pero Mirajane los había sacado adelante —con sangre, sudor y lagrimas, muchas lagrimas y mucha, mucha sangre— y habían logrado surgir. A causa de eso la mayor nunca terminó la escuela, de local en local, de trabajo en trabajo, actualmente era camarera nocturna en un bar medianamente decente, eso ya era suficiente. El del medio sí terminó los estudios, cosa que se le complicó pues pasaba en trabajos de medio tiempo; cargar cajas, vigilar tiendas, lo que puede hacer alguien sin titulo pero con casi dos metros de alto. La menor, Lisanna, no tocó desgracia alguna gracias a sus hermanos.

«Eres muy pequeña para trabajar, Lisanna». _Sé feliz, estudia, sal con tus amigos, no tengas las preocupaciones de mierda que tenemos nosotros, no queremos eso para ti._

Elfman abandonó la casa cuando cumplió veintiuno. Había terminado la escuela y en el proceso había conocido a una chica. Una chica de clase, de buena familia, de ambiciones, de lentes. Evergreen no era lo que ninguna había esperado para él, pero estaba bien. Dijo que se casaría, trabajaría y formaría una familia. Y se fue. Lo iban a visitar de vez en cuando, pero se había ido lejos y aquello lo complicaba todo. Ninguno lo decía, pero iba creciendo una brecha entre su vida y la de ellas. Al menos le iba bien y eso era suficiente para que fueran felices. Una boca menos que alimentar, una carga menos para Mirajane.

Durante la boda, antes de que Elfman se marchara definitivamente, entre los invitados de ella su hermana había conocido a alguien. Un alguien que le sacaba sonrisas involuntarias, que la iba a visitar a su trabajo, que se aparecía para cenar con ellas.

Cuando Lisanna quiso darse cuenta, su hermana se estaba casando. No le molestaba, claro que no, porque él tenía un trabajo estable, le iba bien, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban en una casa de dos pisos sin más problemas financieros. Pero Mira era orgullosa, no quería que él cargara con todos los gastos, así que siguió trabajando en ese bar todas las noches.

Ahora Lisanna podía estudiar tranquila, terminar su carrera sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Sería profesional.

—¿Terminaste?

Alzó sus ojos azules de su bolso al chico que acababa de hablarle, sintiendo el corazón hecho un nudo.

—Sí, ahora me iba —respondió, colgando su bolso en uno de sus hombros para darle fuerza a sus palabras.

—¿Quieres venir?

Lisanna se mordió el labio. Sus compañeros de universidad irían a beber algo juntos para celebrar que había acabado el periodo de exámenes, aprovechando que el día siguiente sería San Valentín, y Natsu la estaba invitando con una sonrisa en la cara; a ella, para la fiesta por San Valentín.

—Lo siento —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—, estoy ocupada.

_Estoy rota._

La sonrisa de Natsu flaqueó, la atención del grupo que lo acompañaba fija en ellos dos.

—Una lástima.

Se marchó con los demás. Lisanna se mordió el labio con más fuerza.

Era... lamentable. Porque le gustaba. ¡Dios, cuanto le gustaba! Pero se veía en la obligación de rechazarlo, claro que sí. Porque Natsu no se iba a fijar en ella, e incluso si lo hiciera Lisanna no podía ser tan egoísta de pedirle que la quisiera siendo como era, simplemente no podía. Por todo eso debía rechazarlo, porque ella no era para él, no importaba como lo mirara. Además, Natsu ya tenía a alguien a su lado, Lisanna no podía competir con _la otra_. Porque era más linda, más amable, más pura, porque era mejor que ella. Pronto, no lo dudaba, ellos empezarían una relación y ella seguiría siendo nada más la chica que nunca tenía tiempo para nada.

Pero estaba bien así, no podía ser de otra manera.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Afuera hacia frío y el cuerpo le pesaba un poco todavía, especialmente el corazón. Es que dolía.

Volvió a su casa, decaída. Mirajane no estaba, a esa hora de seguro ya se había marchado a su trabajo, solo estaba Laxus viendo la televisión. La oyó entrar, claro que lo hizo, Lisanna era consciente de eso. Subió a paso rápido la escalera, rumbo a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y se dispuso a estudiar. Debía estudiar, terminar la carrera rápido y no reprobar ningún ramo.

«Quiero mudarme».

Terminar pronto sus estudios.

«Eres joven, Lisanna. Aprovecha tu juventud, estudia, sal con amigos. Piensa en mudarte y mantenerte cuando hayas acabado la carrera, no ahora. No quiero que tengas preocupaciones como esas tan pronto».

Terminarlos pronto y mudarse.

—Ey.

Se tensó al oírlo. Sentada frente a su escritorio, su lápiz en la mano, los papeles desperdigados frente a ella. No lo había oído entrar, nunca lo hacía.

—Ey.

Tragó, incómoda, el lápiz apretado contra su mano a un punto que le dolía.

Mirajane estaría trabajando. Trabajaba de nueve a cinco, volvía cansada, sin ganas de nada. _De nada_. Lo notó avanzar. Debían ser cercano a las diez, Mira no volvería hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Oye. —Notó la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla. Estaba tras ella, indiferente, lo sabía, siempre se mostraba indiferente—. Contesta.

La otra mano se posó sobre el escritorio, acorralándola.

—¿Qué? —La voz le tiritaba. Fue un susurro temeroso, casi un grito de auxilio.

—Estás temblando. —La mano del escritorio bajó hasta su pierna, posándose en esta—. ¿Pasa algo?

La voz rasposa, casi animal. Lisanna no dijo nada, permaneció callada, incluso cuando la mano se alejó de sus muslos, enterrándose entre sus piernas. Jadeó.

Pero no dijo nada.

Ni entonces, ni cuando no era la mano lo que se enterraba. Ahí, contra el escritorio, lo único que se animó a hacer fue afirmarse a su espalda, enterrándole las uñas. Jadeaba, y oia su voz contra su oído, riendo.

Pero no decía nada.

¿Cómo, si era su culpa? De ella y de nadie más que de ella.

Mirajane no era culpable de llegar tarde, de estar siempre cansada. Él tampoco tenía la culpa. Era de ella, de ella por abordarlo aquella noche ligera de ropa para preguntar algo sin importancia, tentándolo.

Era su culpa por provocarlo.

Y ahora a causa de eso se entrometía en el matrimonio de su hermana como una cualquiera. Era... repugnante. Pero no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Cuando Mira volvió casi eran las seis, pero ella seguía despierta.

—¿Lisanna? —Su hermana ingresó al cuarto a paso lento—. ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Estudio.

—No deberías forzarte tanto —dijo Mirajane, dándole un beso en la frente—. ¿Y Laxus?

—Durmiendo.

—Ya veo. Deberías hacer lo mismo, acuéstate, mañana sigues.

—De acuerdo.

Mirajane le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Le haría caso, seguiría estudiando mañana. Lo importante era que lo hiciera, terminar su carrera. Entonces podría mudarse lejos de ahí junto a su hermana.

Y cuando lo hiciera se aseguraría de que fueran ellas dos, sin nadie en el medio.

**II. La trenza.**

No era la mejor manera de empezar San Valentín, eso estaba claro.

—Demonios —susurró, cerrando un momento los ojos, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Nunca debió aceptar la invitación de Natsu, ella no tenía gana alguna de empezar ese día con resaca y la culpa de todo la tenía el chico antes mencionado y su estúpida fiesta.

«Al menos fue divertido», pensó antes de levantarse.

Su habitación era un desastre, como siempre, miles de cosas en el suelo y la ropa amontonada en un rincón. Suspiró, avanzando, a la vez que esquivaba los objetos en el suelo, hasta su ventana para abrir las cortinas, la luz le impactó de lleno y la hizo fruncir el ceño. Torció el gesto. «Nunca debí ir a esa estúpida fiesta», el dolor de cabeza era horrible. Dio la vuelta y camino rumbo al baño, lamentando ya no vivir con sus padres, porque los empleados también habían quedado allá. «Si Virgo estuviera aquí», se dijo. Se lavó la cara, amortiguando un poco el dolor de cabeza, encima había dormido vestida, apestaba a alcohol y cigarros. Se sacó la ropa para darse una ducha rápida y luego vestirse, no andaba de ánimos para arreglarse. Bostezó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para recoger el periódico matutino. Se detuvo a pasos de esta, la mano a centímetros de la perilla, un pequeño temblor, algo de miedo.

¿Estaría?

La giro lento, muy lento, y abrió con suavidad, asomándose con cuidado. Nada a la vista. Un pie afuera, el otro. Miró alrededor. Nada. Suspiró, algo más tranquila, tan solo un poco, y caminó hasta el periódico tirado sobre la acera, lo desdobló y miró la portada.

En rojo. Marcador permanente. Letra torpe.

_TRAIDORA._

Se quedo estática, la respiración contenida.

Sí estaba, sí había ido, como todas las mañanas.

Todo había comenzado el verano pasado, tras haber ido de vacaciones con sus padres a un pueblo vecino. Todo había sido normal, las discusiones de siempre y ella aparentando que no le importaban, comidas en familia con sonrisas forzadas, un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad en el cual, a causa del fuerte viento, había perdido el lazo que le ataba el cabello. No le dio importancia, no entonces, hasta que volvieron y frente a la puerta de entrada de la gran casona estaban el dichoso lazo. Fue extraño y la aterro un poco, pero no le dio más importancia, al menos en ese momento. Porque empezó con eso, luego eran pinches, cintillos, flores bonitas, todo tipo de adornos para el cabello. Todos los días, uno frente a su puerta.

«No es nada» se dijo por entonces, «ya parará, no es nada».

Y ya iba un año.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba asustada, aterrada de verdad. Empezó a estarlo desde hace unos meses, cuando había comenzado a ligar y todo fue para peor.

Un pequeño broche dorado para adornar su cabeza, junto a una tarjeta.

_¿Por qué?_

Un lindo lazo para atarse el cabello.

_¿Ellos quienes son?_

Un brillante adorno para su pelo.

_¿Y nosotras?_

Nosotras. ¡No había un nosotras, maldita sea! Lo único que tuvo claro de todo eso es que era una chica, y debía ir con la policía, porque la situación se había hecho insostenible.

Solo fue peor.

A Gray lo abordaron un día en la farmacia, a Erza de camino por el parque, a Levy una tarde en la biblioteca. Ataques anónimos violentos, una apuñalada, una piedra en la cabeza, un golpe por la espalda. Ya no sabía qué hacer, no hallaba manera de salir de esa situación y la policía tampoco conseguía ayudarla. Porque habían sido eso, ataques anónimos, ni siquiera lograba saber algo respecto a su acosadora, nada. Solo lo que le gustaba de ella.

_Tienes un lindo cabello._

Era todo, ese pequeño mensaje junto a un paquete lleno de lazos, nada más. Nadie podía hacer nada por ella, para ayudarla, sus padres habían intentado de todo pero no había manera.

Y ahora, ahora ese mensaje. Tenía miedo, ¿qué vendría después? Porque la situación no hacía sino empeorar, cada vez la perseguía más, cada vez la recelaba más.

Sollozó, suavecito, de pie en la puerta de su entrada, impotente. _Traidora_, ¿por qué? Cerró los ojos, cansada de todo eso. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Los abrió de golpe.

«Natsu».

Se habían besado, algo torpe e inexperto, tímido, porque se había prometido no volver a hacerlo. Todos los chicos con los que había estado antes, todos, estaban muertos. Atacaba a sus amigos y mataba a sus novios, y ahora ella se había besado con Natsu.

«No, no, no, no, no. ¡No!».

¿Lo llamaba? ¿Sería mejor, sería peor?

«Por favor, ¡solo dejame tranquila!».

De pronto la aterro seguir afuera de su casa, en la entrada. Ingreso, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, apoyándose en esta unos momentos, al menos hasta que el llanto se detuvo. Expiró, buscando calmarse. Debía hacerlo, sí, llamar a la policía y pedir que fueran a verlo, que se aseguraran de que estaba bien. Se limpió la cara antes de avanzar hasta el teléfono, lo descolgó: sin tono.

—Hoy no —Se lamentó.

¿De nuevo se lo habían cortado? ¿Se había atrasado nuevamente con la cuenta? Estaba segura de haberla pagado, totalmente segura. Pataleó y busco su teléfono celular, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

—Diablos. —Se cubrió la cara, molesta, estaba llorando de nuevo.

Se apoyo unos momentos contra la pared del pasillo, sintiendo la soledad y el silencio de su casa asfixiantes. Un vaso de agua, eso necesitaba, un vaso de agua.

Caminó hasta la cocina, deteniéndose inmediatamente tras entrar, notando su pulso detenerse. Ahí, sobre la pesada mesa de madera, había algo. Un paquete.

Se quedo estática, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de salir de su transe. Terror, nada más que terror inundaba su sistema. No podía haber entrado, ¿cierto?

Le tardo unos momentos, largos y tensos, animarse a avanzar. Ingresó, aterrada, sintiendo el corazón a todo lo que daba. Cogió el paquete con lentitud, lo abrió aún más lento pues sus manos tiritaban. Ahí, entre mechas de cabello, una banda para el cabello. Negra, con diseños dorados. Una banda para el cabello de un chico, para un chico, entre hebras rosadas.

«¿Por qué?». Notó las lágrimas volver. «¿Por qué, por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!».

Lloriqueó, cual niña pequeña. ¿Ella qué había hecho, qué mierda había hecho para merecer eso? La odiaba, le daba lo mismo si esa persona creía estar enamorada de su persona o lo que pensara de ella, la odiaba.

«¡¿Por qué?!».

Más que a cualquier otra cosa, la odiaba. Por qué no podía simplemente morir, desaparecer. Por qué no podía simplemente pasar eso, en lugar de tener que aguantar toda esa situación.

—Te odio —susurró, dejándose caer contra la mesa, cansada de toda esa situación, de toda la impotencia que la colmaba, de sentirse desprotegida.

Estaba cansada de vivir con miedo, por ella y los que la rodeaban. Es que no lograba entender a esa persona, sus motivaciones, su locura, el por qué le hacía eso.

¿Qué era diferente esta vez? ¿Por qué se había metido en su casa, por qué había llegado a esos extremos? ¿Qué había hecho para que esta vez la tildara de traidora?

Hasta que lo entendió. Hasta que fue consciente de ello, con una respiración a sus espaldas, una presencia acompañando la suya, la caricia de un cuchillo contra su yugular.

«Te quiero, Natsu».

—Te quiero, rubia.

_Mía, mía y solo mía. Juntas, en San Valentín_.

Le daba lo mismo cómo, lo importante era que estuviera juntas, ni siquiera necesitaba que ambas respiraran, ni siquiera eso.

Solo le importaba ella y su cabello.

**III. El repartidor.**

Había terminado el turno como de costumbre, molesto por tener que levantarse temprano un fin de semana solo por eso, molesto por tener que faltar a la fiesta por culpa de un estúpido empleo, molesto por todo, en general.

—Vaya San Valentín de mierda. —Tiró sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, cansado de todo.

No había nadie en la casa a esas horas, pese a no pasar de las siete. Supuso que sus padres ya habían salido a trabajar, que su hermana había pasado la noche afuera y que su hermano de seguro había hecho lo mismo. No le dio importancia, nunca se la daba. La casa solía estar vacía y nadie nunca le daba importancia, las comidas en familia se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

Se dio una ducha larga y se cambió de ropa, arrojando con ira mal reprimida el molesto uniforme de trabajo al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se sirvió desayuno, un poco de cereal y algo de jugo con hielo. Era el único que consumía hielo en invierno, estaba seguro de eso, pero siempre le habían gustado las cosas heladas. Comió pensando en la fiesta que habían hecho sus amigos la noche anterior, a la que había muerto por ir, pero no pudo porque tenía trabajo. Solo había algo positivo en todo eso, de seguro ella estaría ahí.

Terminó de comer y dejó las cosas en el fregadero, importándole podo dejar las sucias, alguien las lavaría después, de seguro Lyon cuando llegara, él siempre limpiaba la cocina.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, el único que tenía cortesía de Lucy en compensación por no haber podido acompañarlos al bar, y se lo colocó en la boca. Salió de la casa dispuesto a mejorar algo ese día, pero parecía querer ir mal.

Porque salió y ahí estaba, frente a su puerta.

—¡Gray! —Tendiéndole una tonta caja con, muy probablemente, bombones dentro—. ¡Feliz San Valentín! —Exclamando tamaña porquería con una sonrisa en la cara.

La miró unos momentos antes de pasar de largo, indiferente, acercando su encendedor a la cara para encender el pequeño cigarro y poder fumar un rato. Apresuró el paso cuando notó que lo seguía.

—¡Gray!

—Dejame en paz, Juvia, este día ya es bastante mierda para que lo empeores.

No le interesó la posible reacción de la chica a sus palabras o su tono de voz, ni siquiera volteó a verla. Fue innecesario, ella se le adelantó, plantándose frente a él.

—Gray —rogó, entregándole la caja nuevamente.

—Que me dejes en paz, maldita sea —masculló con ira—, no me interesas.

Continuó su camino, ignorando el rostro apenado de la chica.

—¡Gray!

«Que pesada».

Volteó hacia ella, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te lo explico? —inquirió con brusquedad, mirándola con desprecio.

Juvia pareció dudar unos momentos, pero tras el pequeño segundo de indecisión le tendió la caja una vez más. Los ojos expectante, ilusionados, con la esperanza de que aceptara. Ella nunca perdía la esperanza.

Tomó la tonta caja y la tiró lejos, sin ápice de arrepentimiento al ver como la ilusión desaparecía de sus ojos azules.

—Ahora dejame en paz —gruñó, dando la vuelta.

No entendía el empeño de la chica, le había dicho muchas veces que no y seguía insistiendo, la detestaba por eso.

Avanzó sin mirarla. Dos, tres pasos. Cayó al suelo.

—¡Gray! —Y ahora ella sonaba asustada, vaya tonta.

Rió, sintiéndose mareado y algo extrañado por la repentina flaqueza de sus piernas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parpadeó, sintiendo el estómago pesado. ¿Había comido algo en mal estado, acaso? Diablos, comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente mal, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho y tenía problemas para enfocar.

—¡Espera, Juvia llamará una ambulancia!

¿Esperar? ¿Para qué mierda le decía eso si era claro que no podía moverse? Quizás fue el golpe que se dio con la bicicleta mientras repartía el periódico, o quizás la caída que se había dado el día anterior. Cerró los ojos, se sentía realmente mal. La boca la tenía llena de saliva y el estomago no dejaba de dolerle. Para empeorarlo todo se le dificultaba respirar.

—¡Gray! —La consciencia se le fue nublando, poco a poco, hasta que todo fue negro.

Ese fue el peor San Valentín de Juvia.

Llorando con todas sus fuerzas sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, veía gente y gente pasar y solo se sentía peor. Encima le habían preguntado como treinta veces qué había pasado, y ya estaba cansada de repetir una y otra vez la imagen, de describir una y otra vez lo sucedido.

—Juvia.

Alzó la mirada, los ojos rojos e hinchados, a Lyon, que le sonreía con amabilidad.

«Debe estar tratando de hacerse el fuerte, le debe doler a él también».

—Lyon —correspondió, con la voz rasposa por todo lo que había llorado.

—Ven, ¿quieres un vaso de agua? —ofreció el chico.

Asintió, le hacía falta.

Lo acompañó hasta la cocina, que estaba impecable. Lyon cogió un vaso, abrió la llave del fregadero.

—Juvia no había visto a Lyon antes —comentó.

—Estaba sacando la basura. —Lyon le tendió el vaso—. Ten.

Juvia bebió, sintiendo el pecho arder. Le dolía tanto. Por eso aceptó acompañar al chico hasta su cuarto, lejos de todo el bullicio y las preguntas, lejos de todos. Sentados en la cama, apoyada en su hombro, se sentía un poco mejor. Lloró otro poco y agradeció cuando él fue a por más agua.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada al hallarse en soledad. El cuarto de Lyon era muy ordenado, no le extrañaba nada. Se levantó y avanzó hasta los estantes, colmados de libros, luego al escritorio. Abrió el primer cajón inconscientemente, cegada por la curiosidad. Así se distraía algo, quería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la mañana de ese día.

—Juvia. —Se sobresaltó, alejándose del cajón—. ¿Qué haces?

—Juvia lo siente —dijo, avergonzada—, solo quería distraerse.

El joven le sonrió, con esa amabilidad que siempre tenía con su persona.

—Entiendo, no importa.

Lyon le entregó el vaso a la vez que cerraba el cajón.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpa?

—La caja. —Lyon la miró tan perdido que se vio en la obligación de señalar el cajón y especificar—. La pequeña caja que había ahí, ¿qué era? Por la advertencia... —No terminó, el chico frente a ella la interrumpió.

—Veneno para ratas —aclaró, sonriente—. Hace tiempo había una en mi cuarto, por eso. Olvide sacarla, ya debe haber caducado. Luego lo haré, junto a la basura de la cocina.

—Juvia entiende, lamenta preguntar, es que le dio curiosidad.

—No importa. De todas maneras solo es eso, veneno para ratas.

Se sonrieron, y Juvia pensó que ese San Valentín quizás no fuera tan terrible.

Y así era perfecto.

**IV. La nevera.**

Sting tenía una vida de maravilla, ironía a tope. Había vivido toda su puta vida, literalmente, en las calles. Cogiendo, cogiendo y cogiendo. También fumaba, como una maldita chimenea, y el noventa y tanto por ciento del tiempo tenía más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo. Pero es que su vida era mierda a la máxima potencia, no ironía esta vez, y si ahora tenía un techo sobre su cabeza y reposaba en un sofá era gracias a Rogue, su buen amigo, su casi hermano.

Rogue también tenía una vida de mierda, su madre lo abandonó al nacer y su padre murió cuando cumplió nueve, pero al menos no estaba varado y tenía por tanto algo de dinero en los bolsillos la gran mayoría de las veces. Sting solía gastárselo todo en alcohol y putas, Rogue pagaba el alquiler, y si el alcohol estaba caro se quedaban sin el maldito alquiler porque Sting se lo gastaba todo en alcohol y putas. Pero como Rogue lo quería, nada más le pateaba la entrepierna unas cuantas veces, molesto, y luego lo dejaba tranquilo. Porque lo quería, sino no lo aguantaría. Se querían como a hermanos, o al menos eso pensaba Rogue, y por Sting el dichoso pensamiento se quedaba así. Por eso, por todo eso, lo de que no tenían dinero pero sí una vida de mierda, pseudo pasarían San Valentín juntos. No como un lindo día en familia o algún estupidez similar, simplemente porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Tenían. Tiempo pasado.

Nueve y algo de la mañana cuando llamaron, era un conocido de Rogue que avisaba que faltaría al trabajo y necesitaba que lo reemplazara, porque una conocida/medio hermana/amiga/amante suya/lo que fuera había tenido un problema serio, un muerto o parecido. No, no había matado a nadie, pero alguien importante se había muerto y ahora Rogue se había largado al trabajo.

Sting ya lo veía, claro que lo veía, caminando hasta la mecánica, deteniéndose tres cuadras antes para comprar algo de desayunar en el pequeño local que había por ahí. Lo veía conversando con la dulce cajera, aceptando las sonrisas de ángel de esta y correspondiendo el gesto. Lo veía, más claramente que cualquier otra cosa, que si no tenía cuidado eso podía acabar mal, muy mal. Porque era San Valentín y esa tipa se sonrojaba como idiota en presencia de Cheney. «Maldita mosca muerta». Lo había notado las veces que pasaba en compañía de su compañero. Los sonrojos, las sonrisas, ese molesto tono de voz dulce y delicado. Y era San Valentín, maldita sea, quizás hasta le daba un chocolate, quizás hasta un beso. «Una zorra, eso que lo que es».

Sting torció el gesto antes de levantarse. La habitación estaba vacía, llena de polvo y colillas tiradas. No podía dejar que las cosas fueran así, debía hacer algo. Rogue era su amigo, su compañero, su casi hermano, y no lo compartía con nadie. Por eso salió del piso que arrendaban rumbo a la calle, avanzando a través de estas hasta el trabajo de Rogue.

El amor se sentía en el aire, a causa de la fecha, y eso solo empeoraba su humor. Porque detestaba la estúpida hipocresía de los enamorados, jurándose amor eterno cuando terminaban a la primera, cuando al más mínimo problema daban la marcha atrás. Le molestaba por eso mismo la cajera, con su sonrisa inocente y esa aura de que todo estaba bien, de que el mundo era un lugar perfecto. Hipocresía, eso es lo que era.

El tonto turno de Rogue terminaba a las dos y algo, así que tuvo que esperarlo y entretenerse en tanto, para lo que había pedido el día libre. Apenas salió y se percató de su presencia lo miró extrañado.

—Sting, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sting se alzó de hombros.

—Me aburría en el cuarto.

Era su casi hermano, por supuesto, por eso deberían estar juntos en San Valentín, porque era su casi hermano; pero no era su hermano, claro que no, tampoco era su amigo, solo era Rogue. Nada más que Rogue, el tipo que hacía el mundo un poco menos mierda.

Pasaron frente a la tonta tienda tienda al caminar de regresó al departamento, pero en la caja no había nadie para esas horas. Sting dirigió una recatada mirada, Rogue no mostró interés alguno. Así estaba bien.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de parejas felices y enamorados estúpidos, todos igual de hipócritas. Sting se comportaba como un completo imbécil ante ellos, burlándose del chocolate y las promesas de amor eterno. Rogue le compró uno para que se callara de una vez porque era claro que su problema eran celos.

Oh, claro que eran celos, pero no por el chocolate. Sí, su problema eran celos, pero celos por motivos muy distintos. Celos por culpa de la dulce de Aguria que le sonreía todos los días a Rogue y obtenía sonrisas a cambio. Celos por la manera en que el chico la miraba, mezcla de diversión e interés. Pero Sting lo sabía, Rogue solo quería jugar, eso era todo, pero no lo iba a dejar, claro que no. No podía, porque era suyo y no lo compartía.

Volvieron al piso, según Rogue porque estaba cansado, bastante tuvo con tener que cubrir un turno en su día libre.

Pero le pagarían bien, de seguro, las horas extra siempre las pagaban mejor.

—Si pasa —Sting miró su cuerpo recostado en la cama, dispuesto a dormir—, ¿hay algo que quieras?

Sonríe ante la pregunta. «¿Algo que no sean putas baratas de cabello negro?».

—Tal vez —responde, tirándose en el sofá.

Si se lo pide, ¿se lo daría?, ¿lo complacería?

«¿Me complacerías, Rogue?».

Se recostó en el sofá, tal y como estaba antes de que todo ese día empezara, y cerró los ojos. Había sido un buen día, lo había sido, un día sin preocupaciones.

Porque ya no debía preocuparse de la dulce cajera de sonrisa tímida y cabellos blancos, ya no más. No tenía preocupación alguna, porque Rogue siempre comía afuera, siempre se compraba algo de camino al trabajo, así que nunca miraba la nevera.

Podía estar ahí siempre, él nunca la volvería a ver.

* * *

**Feliz San Valentín.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
